Help Me Forget About This Mess
by LightningBird1314
Summary: Hermione is confused and worried and feels lonely. Ron tries to help her out, and even though Hermione is going out with Harry, can she really develop feelings for him? Hermione gets herself into a mess...this is my first fanfiction so forgive if it suck
1. Chapter 1yah

**Disclaimer-All characters belong to JK Rowling, and if anything else is here that's not mine I'll be sure to put it in another one of these...or if I miss one let me know;-)**

_"So what if I don't know what I'm doing. Its okay"_ I told myself, hoping beyond hopes that I could believe it someday. Yet the other part of me just kept saying _"you cant, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. This could end up being the mistake that ruins your life and you'd never know it." "Stop being so pessimistic! If I went around thinking that about every decision I had to make, I wouldn't have made any at all!!!"_

As I contemplated my next move, I thought about last year. It was the best year of my life. My feelings for a special someone just couldn't have been any stronger and we had the time of our lives. Of course, it ended all too quickly. It felt like not even a minute had passed before I had to pack my things and go back home. I tried writing to this person, and I tried anything you could possibly think of to remain in contact, but it just wasn't working out. I didn't want to say I wasn't surprised. I knew we wouldn't be able to talk as much as we used to, but I just hoped. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Hoping doesn't get you very far though, it only taunts you. It dangles what you want in front of your nose, and lets you smell the salty sweetness of it all. How you know its impossible, but you wish for it anyway. Of course that's all useless now.

I knew I was never going to get the moments back. The night we spent under the stars, being able to confide in each other, helping one another with our silly little problems, and the more important ones. But being away from it for this long, without one little reassurance that someone else was feeling the same way, I just couldn't stand it. I had nothing to do, sitting there during a heat wave alone. I was away from both worlds, the world with my family, the world with my friends, the world with my school friends, because it was summer. My parents were working, my friends all had lives to live, and my school friends were doing the same and I just couldn't find anything to do. With all that time alone, I had so much time to think. When you have hours upon hours to think, wouldn't you think that what's bothering you would come up a few times? Well it did. And that's when I seriously reconsider my position. Can I really stand this? Being isolated by my world? What if he finds another girl over the summer? I mean he'll definitely have many swooning over him, that's just the kind of person he is. But he won't shoo them away either, he'll make friends with them. Then they'll see how great he is and want to spend more time with him and such. And of course I wont be there to remind him that he likes me.

It's all so confusing. One minute I think I'm in love and then I seriously re-consider it ever being close to that. I know its far fetched, but I might even be starting to have feelings for someone I talk to more often. He's not as good looking or as mature, and he certainly isn't as willing to be with me, but he's my friend too and he has a really great personality.

I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you my confusing lonely story. Maybe its because you've probably heard of the guy who I'm supposed to be "involved" with. I mean who hasn't? He's famous beyond fame, he's saved my butt as well as yours most likely, and he's just incredible. The famous mark on his forehead makes him impossible to confuse with anyone else. You all know who I'm talking about.

Now I'm even more confused. I tried to contact him again, but instead the guy I said I might have feelings for wrote back. Here's the letter I wrote him if you were wondering...

Harry,

I know you're probably not allowed to get owls during the summer because of your aunt and uncle, but I wanted to try anyway. I really miss you and I wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked for a long time and I'm starting to get worried about you. I also wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, since I remembered its tomorrow. I'm not going to lie, its been really hard trying to get you a gift, so you may have to wait a little while until I find something suitable. Then again, I don't know if it would be safe to send it, being how your aunt and uncle are being really strict about owls this summer. Well, if you get this, owl me if its safe to send a gift, if not I'll save it for a belated gift and give it to you on the train.

Love Always,

Hermione

Yeah I know, it sounds kind of corny, but what was I supposed to write?

The odd thing was what I got back.....

Hermione,

I'm so sorry, but that ruddy bird Errol was bringing Harry a letter the same time as your owl...well you can guess it wasn't a pretty sight. Errol ran straight into your bird and they both fell onto Harry's aunt and uncles windowsill. They screamed their heads off, which scared the bloody hell out of the bird, making him fly about and drop my letter. Your bird thought it was a reply to yours, and Errol thought the same about your letter. They both took off and I don't know how long it'll be before you get my letter and I get yours but they were both pretty shaken so it could be a few days. Harry wrote to me telling my about the whole sight, and how he was rushing to write a last letter before they barred his window again. I'm truly sorry I sent that bird, but its Harry's birthday as you know tomorrow and Percy was locked up in his room obsessing about how his girlfriend broke up with him so I didn't want to bother him. Mum says he needs time to recover, and with Fred and George around taunting him about it I thought it was better to leave him be. He's been very uptight you know. I'd use Pig but she was off sending a letter for Ginny, Ginny's always borrowing her, it gets quite annoying actually. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you about your letter not getting to Harry and how you're going to get my letter...oh and about that. Please don't open it, it's...er...kind of private and I wanted to still be able to give it to Harry. Its not that I don't trust you or anything, don't get the wrong idea, its just guy stuff and, yeah. It's not like its anything important so if you'd just bring it to school with you and I'll do the same with yours that would be fantastic. Well, see you at school!

Love,

Ron

I didn't know which part was weirder. The part where the birds actually thought the other bird was carrying the reply to their letter when the person the letters are for didn't even get the letter yet, the part where Ron was obsessing over me not reading his note, or the "Love" at the end. I know we've been best friends for a while, but he always signs "Bye" or "good luck" or "sincerely"...never anything that personal.

Well Ron seemed open for a letter, and luckily his bird stuck around so I gave it a treat, telling it to wait while I wrote the letter since my bird obviously wasn't back yet, and started writing.

Ron,

Thanks so much for telling me about the letters. I guess Harry was too busy to write to me to tell me about it...either way thanks. I would have been a little freaked out if I got a letter back addressed to Harry. Well since I have nothing to do and it seems like you have plenty of time on your hands also (referring to the really long letter you wrote me) I thought I'd write you. Do you think Harry...you know what, lets not talk about Harry, I think enough about him already. Hmmm...what to talk about. Well I've come up with a new game we can play this year during the times we're too bored to think straight. I'm not all that sure it will work or if you guys will like it, but I've had a lot of free time, so I've been thinking a lot. I won't tell you now and ruin the surprise, but maybe in my next letter I'll give you a hint or tell you the name. So what have you been up to?

Love your friend,

Hermione

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN-Well this is my first fanfic, and I didn't really know what to write about so I just sat at the computer and started typing. I've been signed up for this thing for ages and I haven't written anything, but I can't sleep so I needed something to do. Welcome to suggestions if you've got 'em:-)


	2. Chapteruhright 2

**Disclaimer-All characters belong to JK Rowling, and if anything else is here that's not mine I'll be sure to put it in another one of these...or if I miss one let me know;-)**

I started to think that it was sweet of Ron to send me that letter, and to say he wasn't going to go snooping around the letter I sent to Harry, but then again now I was really curious to what he wrote in that letter. Maybe I'd just open it and put a sealing charm on it on the train, that way I won't get in trouble and they'd never know! But it doesn't really seem right to go through their personal letter. Of course, if Ron were in my position he'd do it in a heartbeat, well I think so anyway.

I'm starting to wonder if Harry is just ignoring me or if he's forgotten I exist. He hears his aunt scream and the first thing he thinks to do is write to Ron before he cant write anymore. I guess I should respect that, being that they're best friends and all, but I can't get it off my mind. Maybe I should lighten up. He probably only had a chance to write one letter and Ron was easier to write then Hermione.

Harry, wherever you are, I hope you're having a better time then me

Just then I heard a tap at my window. Thankfully, I'd been waiting long enough. Well, actually I had no clue how long I'd been waiting since time just goes so slow. It could have been a minute, it would still seem like forever.

I opened the window to see Errol. Hmmm. He was carrying a package and a pretty thick letter...he looked like he was about to pass out. I hurried him inside, taking off the things he had brought and set him on my bed, giving him some nibbles and water.

I decided to open the envelope first. It contained 3 letters in separate envelopes. One was from Ron, one from Fred and George, and one from Ginny. (It said so on the backs of the envelopes.) I chose to open Ginny's first.

Dear Hermione,

I hope you've read this letter after Ron's...because I'm not sure of what he told you and...

I stopped reading, and put it back in the envelope. Wrong choice I guess.

So I took the twins'.

Hermione...

Please don't read this until after you read what Ginny has to say, because we're pretty sure that we're more up to date then she is...

I stopped yet again. Another wrong choice. Well, there was only one letter left so I can't go wrong with Ron.

Hermione,

I got your letter. Yeah, I guess I have a little time to spare for writing letters, just got back from Romania visiting Charlie a few days ago. Mum's just waiting for our Hogwarts letters so we can go to Diagon Alley early this year. She says that her friend Sally Mae told her she'd get better prices if she went before the crowd. I can't wait until we play your game. Even though I have no clue what it is, if you made it up its got to be good, since you're only the smartest witch I've ever known. Shhhh don't tell my mum I said that...or any other female for that matter...I've been up to a lot, you know this and that. Well, I er, was wondering if you wanted to come to the Burrow for......Errol's birthday. Sounds dull, but we think it may be his last one, so we're going to throw him a party. Still sounds dull, but that's why I wanted you to come. I know Harry can't because of his so called "guardians". Ruddy muggles, no offense you your parents...its just that they aren't the nicest people in the world...(understatement of the year I suppose). Anyway if I get stuck in a bird party I might just die of boredom. Maybe you can teach us your new game if you can come. You said you have nothing to do anyway...well get back to me...what to birds like for their birthdays?

Yours truly,

Ron

Hmm. A birthday party for an owl. Interesting. Next letter.

Dear Hermione,

I hope you've read this letter after Ron's...because I'm not sure of what he told you and...well I wanted to know if he invited you over. He said he would, but I don't really trust him so I'm just making sure. I know we'd all be happy to have you, and he's only been talking about you all summer. It's gotten quite sad actually. Not to mention annoying. Sorry, not you just him obsessing like that. I don't know if he's ever done that before. Well anyway, I don't know what he told you and I don't know if he said anything about the party the neighbors down the street are having next weekend, but it's a couple's party. You don't have to go to it but mum and dad are going and I'm going with a boy who lives up the street. George and Fred are planning to crash with one date and see who notices. I don't know about the rest of the family, but Ron was excited when he heard the news. I doubt he told you, probably didn't want to scare you away, but you don't have to go. Let us know if you can come over. Tootles!

Sincerely,

Ginny

Erm...a _couple's_ party? And she didn't even mention Errols birthday. Maybe he isn't having one...better see if Fred and George mention anything...

Hermione...

Please don't read this until after you read what Ginny has to say, because we're pretty sure that we're more up to date then she is...anyway if you're reading this we just wanted to make sure Ron asked you to the couple's party that the neighbors are having. We know you've got something going on with Harry, but it wouldn't be anything serious, it would just be a night out with your best friend. Not a real date, just a pretend one so he doesn't feel lonely. I mean he's never had a girlfriend, and people he grew up with are going to be at this party, and he wants to show them he's not a total geek that doesn't date. Besides, he's had a crush on this girl Nikki who lives up on the hill for like forever, and she's going with her boyfriend. We personally don't want him to see them together and get upset. He's only asked Nikki out 5 billion times, only to be rejected for the stupidest reasons. Reasons which she conveniently "forgets" when the next guy comes around and asks her out. But you wouldn't have to be his girlfriend, just pretend. And we know he probably "forgot" to ask you, but he will have to sooner or later. If you're planning to come to the Burrow, Alicia and Ginny will be there for you to room with. We can come get you whenever, so just send a letter.

Sincerely,

The Twins

(Fred and George...duh like you know any other ones;-))

Well, they didn't mention Errol either. But they mentioned the party, and...oh my, I'd have to go _with _Ron. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. At camp at the beginning of the summer we did a little acting, and it was actually intriguing. Not to mention fun. This could be very interesting...watch out Weasley, you've got an actress coming your way!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN-Thanks for sticking around this far, hope you're enjoying it at least a little. Well its probably so boring now, but don't worry I'll spice it up later when we get sucked into the plot. Right now we're just going in, but if I skipped it, none of the good stuff would make sense, yeah? Well I'll let you go...oh and it would be oh so kind of you to review this story...so I know if I should even bother to keep going...or if something makes no sense or if there's something bothering you...or if you want to give me a compliment, that's always welcome :-)**


	3. Chapter3 right thats it

**Disclaimer-All characters belong to JK Rowling, and if anything else is here that's not mine I'll be sure to put it in another one of these...or if I miss one let me know;-)**

So I called my parents at work, asking them if I could go. They, as I knew they would, said it was a great idea so I wouldn't be home alone all summer. I said I would need some money for a gift, since I told them I was going to a birthday party. They said they'd leave some on the counter tonight when they get home, and I could even go to the Burrow tomorrow if I wanted.

So I packed up some clothes and stuff. Also some extra parchment ink and a quill. Then I took some of the parchment and began to write back to the Weasleys.

Dear Ron,

My parents said I could come, as early as tomorrow. I suppose I need to shop for a gift for Errol though, being I'm coming down for a birthday party for a bird. I should get him something really expensive and big, so he feels special on his most likely last birthday. I suppose it could be fun, you know. We can put on some music and make the bird do the robot...never mind it's a muggle dance. Saw it on a Geico commercial...I'll have to tell you about those, they really are hilarious. Anyway, I can teach you how to play my game, but I don't think we could play it; it would be kind of awkward. For you I mean, because you'd be telling things to your family that you maybe don't want them to know. Well we can teach Harry on the train then and you'll be able to help me get the instructions through his thick head. So long as I can get it through yours...ha-ha just kidding. Well I really don't have anything else to do, so you guys can pick me up whenever...or you can mail me floo powder and I'll come by when you're ready for me.

Truly,

Hermione

Just then I remembered. The package! I forgot to open the package. Well I suppose I'll write to Ginny and the twins first so I don't forget what I want to say and have to read their letters again.

Dear Ginny,

When is Errol's birthday? That's funny about Ron, and yes he did invite me over...for _Errol's birthday party. _Because "we think it may be his last one, so we're going to throw him a party". So anyway, I took some classes earlier this summer about acting. So I think its pretty fun, I don't know if you know what it is, but I think I'd really like to go to the party and try to use my acting skills. (Pretending to be someone or something you're not pretty much) Don't tell Ron though, I don't want him knowing that I know about it, because otherwise he probably won't have to ask me and that ruins the fun! Wouldn't you just love to see the look on your brother's face when he tells me...anyway I wrote to Ron about the whole coming over thing, I can come as early as tomorrow. If you can, read the letter. It should give you something to giggle about!

See you when I see you,

Hermione

Fred and George,

Got your letter... interesting. You were right he didn't even mention it, but if you want to see what he did mention I don't feel like writing it again, so read Ginny's letter. I would absolutely love to pretend to be Ron's date. Again refer to Ginny's letter. (Acting) Sounds like fun, I can get away from my own life by pretending to have a whole different one! Anyway I feel really bad about the whole Nikki thing, and I actually know a Nikki who I am often jealous of. Maybe it's the name. Anyway, I'll make sure he's having too much fun to notice she's alive. I can't wait to come. I can as early as tomorrow. Well I'll talk to you guys soon.

Sincerely,

Hermione

There that's done, now for the package. I shook it a little, trying to find out what it was. It didn't make any sound. Erg, they must have put a silencing charm on it. I slowly and carefully tore off the masking tape and opened the box. There didn't seem to be anything in it! Oh, but the stench. Ooh my, that had to be the oddest smelling box I've ever had the displeasure to smell. Like a mixture of grease and skunk with an after-smell of dying carnations and frog poop. It smells like a potion had been spilled in this box. Then, for some reason unknown to me, and probably anyone else for that matter, I started to lick the box. I have no clue why, it seems like the last thing I'd ever even want to touch, let alone lick, but seriously I just kept licking. It tasted like it smelled, but worse because it didn't seem I'd ever be able to get rid of the stench. But some force just kept pulling me back to lick it some more, no matter how much I tried to squiggle away. Then I suddenly stopped. I turned the box upside-down, and the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen fell out of it. It was sparkling silver and had a touch of aqua and baby blue swirls. It had a halter strap, and in the space right under the breast there was a belt of beads, aqua and blue beads all around the dress. Everything down from that was very flow-ish. It had three layers of see through silver and the last layer was a silvery blue/green sparkly layer. It was the most beautiful gown I'd ever had the honor to see. Oddly enough that the dress was somehow dangling mid-air in my bedroom was that the tag said it was my size. There was a little note attached to the tag. It said...

Just a little gift for the party, be sure you wear it because Ron spend hours picking/designing it. He had to pick all the colors and designs, believe me it took forever; he's not that good at it actually, thankfully I helped him. See you soon.

-Mrs. Weasley

That's so sweet! How in Merlin's name could they afford this? Well, I see this party is formal, so I have to be all dressed up, but I guess that's okay. Wowzerz.

Mrs. Weasley,

Thank you so much for the gorgeous gown you gave me. I feel bad that I let you do that for me, if there's anything I can do for you please feel free to ask. I'll see you really soon.

Love Always,

Hermione

I put the letters into envelopes and then one big envelope, and gave it to Errol. He flew off, so I was left alone. I decided to try on the dress, just to make sure it fit, and what happened next was so odd. I started spinning at an uncontrollable rate, and I left my room. I saw my luggage spinning all around me, and then I landed, with a thump, on hard concrete.

"Oh dear," was all I heard before blacking out.

**AN-Wow I don't know why I even wrote this chapter seeing as how this thing has only been posted for like not even a day and probably nobody has even read it yet. Well, I suppose I'm just bored. I'll leave it at that for a few days maybe, if I don't suffer from boredom again, and I'll see if you guys actually get this far.**


End file.
